Diablo'mon
by Devandar
Summary: Poke'mon in the Realm of Diablo.


Diablo'mon  
  
Down in the Dungeons of hell a team of 10 Mercenaries had travelled but now there was but three men left. They had made it down into the pits of hell as a team but were now being divided and defeated where they stood. The three survivors stand with their backs against the wall at the entrance of a large room.  
  
Survivor #1 "What is that thing?"  
Sur. #2 "I don't know, I've never seen one of them before."  
Sur. #3 "Whatever it be, It has powerful magic."  
Sur. #2 "So what should we do?"  
Sur. #3 "Run for ye live bucko."  
Sur. #1 "Don't hafta tell me twice."  
  
The three men made a run for the stairs in the middle of the large room which lead back up towards town.  
"Puff!"  
Sur. #2 "Aaahhhh!!!!!"  
Sur. #1 "No, It got..."  
Sur. #3 "Shut ye mouth 'en run!"  
"Puff!"  
Sur. #3 "Me leg, me...." Thump! The man falls flat on his face.  
Sur. #1 "wah......"  
  
In the Rising Sun Tavern of Tristram three men sit at a table having a drunken Conversation. One man is dressed like a rich wizard covered with Jewelry, Another is dressed in Demon hide and covered in grease, while the last one seems to be Ogden the Owner of the Tavern.  
Man dressed in Demon Hide "...And I gav 'em keletons' a good ol' sw''ing O' me Ax en' took 'em hea...err... skulls rit off 'em shoulders, right Lemme?"  
Wizard "That's Lenard you dumb Ox."  
Man "Well, As me wa sayin'.....huh??? Wha wa me sayin' Lemme?"  
Lenard "You were telling us bout how you got ambushed by King Leoric and his Skeletons, Jod."  
Jod "Oh yea, Leo wa comin' at me wit his big Swoard 'en he tried to lop me 'ead off but den Lemme busted hem up wit a Firyball 'en took his darn 'ead off, member that Lemme?"  
Lenard "Yea, I remember."  
Ogden "I heard you two took on Diablo himself, Is that true?"  
Lenard "Nah, Their was..."  
Jod "Yea, Sure we did, the tree..." Stops to count on his fingers "1...2...3...Yea, da tree of us dyid."  
Ogden "Three you say?"  
  
Boom!!! Survivor #1 barges into the Tavern "There's something Powerful in the Dungeon!!! It took on 10 men and I'm the only one who escaped!!! Somebody please help!!!"  
Jod stands up knocking the table on top of Ogden "Wha!?! I'll kill 'em!!!"  
Lenard "Jod, You Idiot!!! You just threw a table on Ogden!!!"  
"No time fa dat, We got Munsters da kill!!!" Jod yells as he runs out the door.  
Ogden "ugh...ack..ack...hel....me...."  
Lenard pushes the table off of Ogden "Sorry bout that, He gets excited over the slightest thought of Killing Monsters."  
Ogden "Better go help that drunken fool."  
  
In the dungeon the man leads Jod and Lenard to where him and his friends were attacked by this evil beast from hell. They come across the bodies of his friends.  
Lenard "So this is what the beast is capable of?" he kneels down to check out the body  
Jod "I wunder wha it be? Mayhaps a geant slug er sumthang?"  
Lenard stands up with a disappointing look on his face "These men aren't dead, They're sleeping? I thought you said it killed them all?"  
Man "I thought it did."  
Jod "Mayhaps it be keppin 'em fresh so dey taste beter."  
Lenard looks at Jod "Really, I would've never thought that, Oh dear, So what do we do?"  
Jod "We kil de beast!!!"  
Lenard lowers his head and whispers "Stupid Idiot..."  
*Click Click...*  
Jod raises his Axe up preparing for combat "Sumthangs coming."  
They stand waiting for a beast to come around the corner and so it came.........  
"Pika?"  
Jod "Oh, It jus a rat."  
Lenard "That's no rat, Jod."  
Jod "Sur it is." he bends down to pick up the small creature.  
"Pikachu!!!!!" *Zaaaap!!!!*  
Jod "OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"  
Lenard "It uses magic!!!" he raises his hand "Firebolt!!!"  
*Shooooosh!!!* "Squirtle" *Splash* "Oh no, there's more!!!"  
Jod picks himself off of the ground and charges the Squirtle with his Axe  
"Bulbasaur!!!" *Slap Slap Slap* "My ax!?! Wher'd it go???"  
"Squirtle!!!" *Splash* "argh!!!"  
Lenard "I summon yee great Golem, Aid us in this battle."  
The ground shakes and a large golem smashes through a wall "Gwaaa!!!"  
"Pikachu!!!" *Zaaaap!!!* "Gwaaa!!!" "Pika???" "Gwaaa!!!"  
The golem grabs Pikachu "Pika!!!!!" and hurls it at Squirtle *Smash!!!*  
"Squirtle...." "Pika...." "Bulbasaur!!!!!" *Slash Slash Slash*  
"Bulbasaur???" "Gwaaa!!!" "Bulbasaur!!! Bulbasaur!!!"  
The golem was unaffected by the razor leaf attack and it kicks Bulbasaur like a football.  
"Bulba!!!!!" *Slam!!!* ".....sa....ur...."  
Jod "Yea, Git 'em Lemme!!!" "Char!!!" "huh....Lemme, wha wa dat noise???"  
Jod turns around to see a Charizard behind him "huh.....Lemme....."  
"Char!!!" It spins around slapping Jod with it's tail *Slam!!! Smash!!!*  
Lenard "Golem, Get the Dragon!"  
"Gwaaa!!!" "Char!!!" The two seem to have gone into a Peeknuckles match of strength.  
"Gwaaa!!!" "Char!!!" "Gwaaa!!!" The charizard steps back pulling the golem towards him making it lose balance and fall *Slam!!!*  
Lenard raises his hand "Lightning Bolt!!!" "Pikachu!!!" *Zaaap!!! Boooom!!!*  
Lenard is thrown into a wall "hmph..."  
Jod jumps onto the Charizard from behind and tries to strangle it down  
"Char!!!" "RRAA!!!" "Char!!!" "Tak dis!!!" Jod starts clubbing it in the head with his right arm as he holds onto it's neck with the other.  
The whole time the man who originally escaped before was cowarding in the corner.  
Man "no...no...wah...Can anyone save us!?!"  
*Shoosh* "Char!!!" The charizard collapse to the ground after having a boulder fall on it's head. The man looks over to see a women dressed in plate armor with a Maul in her hand and a bow on her back.  
Women "Did I miss much?'  
Jod "Adrianna? Yu cam?"  
Adrianna "Of course, I couldn't miss all the action now."  
She drops the maul and pulls the bow off of her back and starts shooting at the Poke'mon.  
Pikachu hides behind Squirtle who deflects the arrow with his shell,  
Adrianna picks up her maul "We'll have to smash this one."  
Squirtle freaks out and starts running down the hall with Adrianna chasing him  
"Squirtle!!!!!!!!" "Stop running you stupid turtle monster!!!"  
Jod and the Charizard are wrestling on the ground,  
Lenard picks himself up and takes aim at Pikachu "Firebolt!"  
Pikachu jumps out of the way but the firebolts keep coming "Pika Pika" he starts running around in circles to dodge the firebolts.  
Bulbasaur finally picks itself up and looks around to see what's happening, a frown crosses Bulbasuars face "Bulbasaur!!!" *Slap Slap Slap*  
Lenard "oww oww, Ahhh!!!!!" he starts running away from Bulbasaur  
*Boom Boom Boom* The ground starts shaking as giant foot prints can be heard in the Distance. Everyone stops to listen to the foot steps as they grow closer.  
Jod "Lemme? Wha dat noise?"  
Diablo himself comes around the corner "Grrrrraaaaaaa!!!!!"  
Everyone "huh O!"  
Diablo looks at the Poke'mon then turns his head towards the Humans "Yo! Wha r dese punk wanabees do'N in my playground Mofo!"  
Everyone just stands there shocked by the words that just came out of Diablos' mouth, Even the Poke'mon have puzzled looks on their faces.  
Diablo "Git yer booty up N outta my crib now fore I bust a cap in yer..." *Music Interupts him* "Now wha!?!"  
A little Pink ball walks around the corner "Jiggly???" a smile crosses its face "Jigglypuff!!!" Diablo looks down at the critter and laughs "Bwuh Haaa Haaa Haaa!!!"  
The Jigglypuff then goes about its business (If you know what that is), The Jigglypuff sings everyone to sleep (yawn). Then (Like usual) the Jigglypuff gets upset over everyone falling asleep and pulls out his little black magic marker (Figures) and proceeds to design everyones faces.  
  
Later that day back at the Rising Sun Tavern...  
Jod "Fist we was jumed by wird lil rat dat used litning, a tutle dat were spiting, a wird thangy wit a errr.... well??? Wit a plant thangy on it bak, den dere was dis Dragon dat I beat wit me bare hands, HA HA HA!"  
Lenard "Looked like you were losing to me."  
Jod "aight, mayhaps I was, but I gav 'em a good fight!"  
Lenard "Only cuz Adrianna showed up."  
Jod "Yea....so?"  
Lenard "I'm going home."  
Jod "Good, go! I'l tel da story."  
Odgen "Why don't you just answer my Question?"  
Jod "huh??? Wha was it agan?"  
Odgen "Why is your face painted like Flowers?"  
  



End file.
